In the area of communications involving multiple parties, there exist systems such as the digital audio transcription system disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,871,107 issued to Townsend et al. Such transcription system to Townsend et al. is designed for use during court proceedings and includes at least one source of audio signals to be recorded and a computer for storing digital signals corresponding to the audio signals for allowing the stored digital signals to be subsequently played back. Recording sessions are defined by signaling the start and stopping of the digital signals accomplished via a user interface that includes a recording control mechanism. The computer associates a date and time with each file segment stored during a recording session. A playback selection allows a user to select a virtual file entry from file entries corresponding to the periods of time during which the computer has stored at least one recording session. The computer is responsive to the playback selection to identify file segments stored in memory on the desired entry date from the selected source of audio signals, which collectively represent the selected virtual file entry. This transcription system requires user intervention in terms of the recording control mechanism.
In the area of aircraft communications, there exists U.S. Pat. No. 7,271,826 issued to Muirhead et al. Such patent discloses an arrangement for audio, video and/or data communication between a ground station and an aircraft. Such arrangement has at least one communications channel and a monitoring device provided on board the aircraft. The monitoring device includes at least one audio, video or flight data recording apparatus or combinations thereof, which can be activated either from on board the aircraft or by remote control from the ground station. The recording apparatus can be deactivated by remote control from the ground station and/or from on board the aircraft when it is on the ground. The arrangement also includes a memory for the data from the recording apparatus and a transmission apparatus for transmitting data from the recording apparatus and/or data read from the memory to the ground station. The transmission apparatus uses at least one communications channel in the arrangement for audio and/or video and/or data communication between the ground station and the aircraft. This arrangement requires user intervention in terms of either the aircraft personnel or remote access by personnel on the ground.
Further, in the area of recording audio transmissions, there are several known mechanisms for recording communications in a more automatic manner than the above-referenced patents. Such mechanisms relate to a voice operated switch, also known as Voice Operated eXchange (VOX). VOX operates when sound over a certain threshold is detected and is usually used to turn on a transmitter or recorder when someone speaks and turn it off when they stop speaking. VOX is often used to save storage space on recording devices. Typical VOX circuits usually includes a delay between the sound stopping and switching directive so as to avoid having the circuit turn off during short pauses in speech.
Still further, in the area of aircraft communications, there exists well known “black box” technology which effectively records all cockpit recordings of voice and instrumentation data. Commonly, only a certain amount of data exists for any period of time which ranges from the most immediate 30 to 180 minutes. The use of VOX circuits can extend the timeframe for at least voice data. Cockpit data recorders however are generally limited to only the aircraft's data. Thus limitations in the amount and category of data are therefore limited. Such “black box” recorders are found in other fields outside of aircraft such as, but not limited to, commercial trucking, rail locomotive, and various vehicles requiring event recordation.
Yet still further, in the area of small airport management, there is typically no suitable mechanism for recording and archiving voice communications in a useful manner.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a robust, automated, VOX-type of communications system to overcome the problems associated with known systems and devices and provide improved automated communications management.